


Nervous Flyer

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, M/M, WAFF, same, same terra, terra hates flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Terra hates flying, and Ventus, seeing a stranger in need, decides he needs to help Terra have a pleasant flight. This is just pretty cute. Can be read as a gen!fic, or slashy. Nothing is ever directly stated or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Flyer

            Terra was pretty sure this was the worst day of his life. Okay, maybe not the _worst_ day of his life, but he wasn’t exactly _thrilled_ either. (He could be a little melodramatic sometimes, what?) Going through checkout, he’d almost managed to convince himself that it wasn’t going to be so bad. He didn’t mind giving up his suitcase or taking off his shoes and going through the metal detector like some other people did—he recognized that safety regulations were there for a reason.

            But once he’d gotten past that part of the traveling experience, he suddenly realized that, no, everything was definitely not going to be okay. Because, almost like the architects who designed this building before Terra was even born were trying to play a sick joke on him, the waiting area consisted of a _huge_ window overlooking the runway, giving all of the awaiting passengers a clear view of the various planes taking off and landing and getting their inspections done. The sight alone made Terra want to pass out.

            He got something to eat (luckily, the dining tables had seats facing _away_ from the runway area) but not even an Arby’s rib sandwich could block out the terrible roaring of the planes, the rumble of them driving down the runway, and finally the screeching shriek of an aircraft engine as it takes off of the ground. Terra got about halfway through his sandwich before he had to put it down and just digest the fact that he was going onto one of those death machines and going to leave the lovely dirt and soil that was his namesake.  He was too grounded for planes, and as far as he was concerned, humans were not meant to fly. Birds, bugs, sure. Humans, not so much.

            He threw out the second half of his sandwich and chugged the rest of his soda, hoping that maybe the caffeine would calm him down a bit. But he was never known for having bright ideas.

            After another half an hour of staring at the planes as they drove, took off, settled down, drove, took off, settled down, and bouncing his leg uncontrollably, he decided to find other ways to distract himself. He went to the airline store, and looked at all of the souvenirs that he could possibly buy. He wandered over to the book section, where they sold various pieces of light reading that would suffice for an airplane ride, but were not meant to be anyone’s favorite book, or probably even meant to be kept on a bookshelf—they were the kind of books you threw on the floor when you got home and then donated to a Goodwill three years later when you find it when you finally decide to clean your house (or at least, Terra assumed everyone else did that.)

            He heard the dreaded announcement, “Everyone on flight 1385 must head to boarding area 3-B immediately,” he grabbed a random books about… pirate monkeys... and checked it out, heading back to the boarding area with his ticket gripped in his sweaty palm. This was it. The moment of truth.

            The boarding process wasn’t too painful. He’d once again managed to convince himself that he could maybe handle the flight without freaking out—until he was sitting in the plane itself, and suddenly he remembered that he was on a death-tube that was being shot thousands of feet in the air and he was probably going to die. He opened his book to maybe try and use it as a distraction, but after reading the opening line about fifty times, he realized that that wasn’t going to work.

            Just as he was about to completely regress into his own mind, someone took a seat next to him—a young looking guy, Terra guessed probably a couple years younger than him, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes and just the cutest face he’d ever seen. There was a boy sitting next to him who looked almost identical, except sporting an undercut and a frown that made him look a bit less friendly. The archetypical “twins who are identical in face but not in personality or spirit.”

            The boy who’d taken a seat next to Terra immediately turned to face him, a grin brighter than the sun plastered onto his face. “Hey! I’m Ventus! But you can just call me Ven! What’s your name?” he asked, holding his hand out like he was expecting the older man to shake his hand.

            Terra had heard stories of people on planes who would just tell their life stories to anyone who would bother to listen, but Ven didn’t seem like that type… Terra just supposed that he was overly extroverted and was too much in his idealized version of the world to see that Terra was visibly perturbed. “Terra,” he mumbled, placing his hand in Ven’s and letting him do the shaking part of the social action.

            “It’s nice to meet you! Me and my brother Roxas over here—“ he pointed to his brother, who currently had two headphones in his ears and appeared to be pointedly ignoring the other two males, “are on our way to Florida to visit some family! You?”

            “Um… same,” he muttered, looking around the plane and tensing his muscles in preparation once he realized that no one else was making their way onto the plane. That part of the process was over.

            “Are you from Connecticut, too?” Ven asked, talking to Terra as though they were old friends who’d known each other since they were children, when Terra had never seen anybody like this in his life.

            “Um… no. I’m from Massachusetts,” he muttered.

            “Really? Why are you taking a plane all the way out here then?” he asked, his eyes wide like a curious puppy—Terra actually mused that the younger male did seem to be like a puppy in every possible way—so far his brother seemed closer to a cat, however.

            “Well, from the city where I live, it was either drive an hour out of state for this airport, or drive about three hours to get to the airport in Boston,” he explained, glad that the little blonde was providing at least a little bit of a distraction.

            “Ah… that’s cool!” he said, turning his head to face the flight attendant when he began his spiel about how to buckle in your seatbelt, how not to die if the plane begins to plummet from the sky (which seemed like a useless lesson to teach as far as Terra was concerned, because what was the actual likelihood of surviving a plane crash?) and with every further warning and ‘if something goes wrong’ Terra felt his heartbeat kicking up its pace, the perspiration building on his forehead and the back of his neck, and his hands were shaking to the point that he was failing the easiest step of boarding a plane (that being buckling his seatbelt).

            After the fifth time of trying and failing to buckle himself in, his eyes widened a bit when he felt a couple hands bat his own away and do it up for him. He looked over to see Ven reaching over his lap to buckle him in. “Nervous flyer, huh?” he asked, looking up at his seatmate with a sympathetic smile. “Roxas used to be the same way—I think he still is, although he likes to pretend he’s not. But he’s improved, at least—gone from panicking to just blocking everything out with music,” he chuckled. “This your first time flying?”

            “Second. A long time ago. Hated it then, too,” he confessed, his cheeks a light shade of pink, because really, he needed someone to help him buckle in his fucking seatbelt at the age of twenty?

            Ven nodded and said, “Me and Roxas do this pretty frequently, so we’re pretty used to it by now.” He smiled at Terra and said, “You’ll be fine. I mean, me and Roxas are still here, right?”

            Terra simply nodded and looked forward, simply trying to pretend that this wasn’t happening.

            However, once the plane started to move, even before it began taking off, Terra could feel the grips of terror seize him again. Without being able to help it, he began hyperventilating, unable to stop himself. This was it. He was going to die, if not from the plane crash, then from breathing like a moron.

            He felt someone jab his elbow and he looked over, Ven’s hand out and offered to him. While normally Terra would have too much pride for this, he still reached out and gripped Ven’s hand tightly, showing it no mercy, although Ven was nice enough to not complain, even though a complete stranger currently had his hand in a vice-grip.

            “Don’t worry… I’m here for you, it’s okay,” Ven whispered, his smile as warm and sweet as honey. He kept whispering these sentiments to Terra until take-off was finished, and he’d managed to calm down at least a little bit, although his breathing was still a little uneven and his brow was still covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

            Ven chuckled softly and smiled at Terra, muttering, “Don’t worry… the worst of it is over for a few hours.” Terra looked at Ven with a raised eyebrow and Ven chuckled, saying, “Take-off and landing are the worst parts. Everything else is pretty standard unless there’s a storm, but it’s supposed to be clear.”

            “You won’t let go of my hand, though, will you?” Terra whispered. He hated this. _He_ was usually the big, tough guy who looked out for all of his friends and kept them safe—he usually wasn’t the one who needed protecting, and if he did, he bucked up and just silently took it anyway. This wasn’t how he usually was, but Ven made it feel like it was okay to be that way.

            “No. Not until you’re ready for me to… or the plane lands. Whichever comes first,” Ven promised, looking at Terra with a smile. “Tell me about your life. What’s it like? Are you in school?” he asked, trying to take Terra’s mind off of the fact that they were thousands of feet in the air, and redirect it to himself.

            “Um… yeah, I’m in college.”

            “What are you studying?”

            “Engineering.”

            “Why?”

            And that was how the rest of their flight went, with Ven asking Terra a question about his life and Terra giving him short, succinct answers. But, much to Ven’s joy, his tactic was obviously working at least a little bit, as he slowly began warming up and loosening up a little bit, although he never let go of Ven’s hand.

            He hadn’t even realized when the plane had landed until he saw Ven unbuckling his seatbelt and beginning to stand.

            “What just happened?” he asked, undoing his own seatbelt as well.

            “We’ve landed,” Ven explained, helping Terra up and pulling him out into the row. He reached up and grabbed his carry-on luggage, waiting for Terra to do the same before he headed off of the plane.

            He motioned for Roxas to go ahead and turned to speak to Terra. “Thanks for everything that you did,” Terra muttered, holding his hand out to shake Ven’s hand.

            “Hey, it’s no problem. I saw an opportunity to help, I couldn’t just ignore it,” he chuckled, smiling up at his new friend. He reached into his pocket for his phone, unlocking it before handing it over to Terra, who just stared at it confusingly before Ven said, “Put your number in there! We’ll be in the same city for a bit, so you should text me so we can meet up a few times!”

            Terra nodded and did as he was instructed, handing his own phone to Ven for him to do the same. “Still… you didn’t have to do that…”

            “I know, but I wanted to! Please, don’t mention it,” he chuckled.

            Terra nodded and said, “I’ll see you around, right?”

            “Of course you will,” Ven hummed, winking at Terra before skipping off, and Terra could only let out a huff of amusement and shake his head. This seemed like it could be an interesting friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this and make it chaptered or a series or something. I'm not sure. I guess if people express an interest in that, it could happen. Thanks for reading... if you read this far... if you didn't... what are you doing here? Shoo!
> 
> <3


End file.
